


Ultimi momenti insieme

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerrieri [1]
Category: 300 (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Per gli spartani esiste una sola legge: quella della guerra."Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 36. Lasciare la presa.





	Ultimi momenti insieme

Ultimi momenti insieme

“Ritorna vittorioso. Con o sopra il tuo scudo, amor mio” sussurrò la regina. La sua mano stringeva spasmodicamente quella del marito.

Leonida si voltò, guardò i lunghi capelli neri di lei.

“Né dei, né re, né uomini potranno fermarmi, mia sposa. Sparta trionferà” giurò.

Gorgo si appoggiò al petto nudo e muscoloso di lui, sulla sua pelle abbronzata risaltava il drappo rosso appoggiato sulla sua spalla.

< Mi sento così egoista, ora che è il momento. Vorrei non lasciarlo andare. Va verso la vittoria, ne sono certa, ma non verso la vita > pensò.

Leonida lasciò la presa sulla mano di lei.

[102].


End file.
